User talk:Maslab/Archive 2
can he meet any Can Jim meet any Spartan III?Itzia-D102,Peec,X,Zero?--The cheif 00:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) why WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!--The cheif 00:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) still i need someone to do some dangerous test on Jim and the CF mk 1.--The cheif 00:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) maslab First of:You challenged me.Second:I physically can't do them in halo 3 it requires someone to shot hornet missiles and Scorpion Tank shells at me and assassinate me and all that other stuff.Oh and i accept your challenge.--The cheif 00:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) come on you won't help your good Spartan pal Jim you do remember?You and Fleet Admiral Colin created me and the Spartan VIIIs,we are your family...--The cheif 01:05, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ok Well Maslab i can do that but there is one problem about 200 Spartans...i need to make 200 Spartans.--The cheif 22:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) K so when will we be using TTR rounds.--The cheif 22:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok.--The cheif 22:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Admiral!!! Admiral Maslab I have found covenant outpost as well as...the flood sure i need back up to stop the covenant here and the flood.Oh i might have forgotten to tell you that there assembling a MASSIVE FLEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help please.--The cheif 20:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Excuse me! Well EXCUSE ME!!!I thought it was important to tell you that the covenant are amassing a fleet so HUGE it is 30 times bigger than the fleet witnessed by Cortana and the Master Chief on Installation 05 which was until now the largest covenant fleet ever seen.Oh and there is still the flood.--The cheif 20:50, December 13, 2009 (UTC) STFU Cheif. By the way, you spelled "Chief" wrong.--Kamikaz 20:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) MASLAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have something important...the forerunners built the great pyramids of Giza!!!I know this because ...well first i saw it on youtube but it was real not some made up thing and it said that the great pyramids are bigger,better constructed,and have no hieroglyphics on them,and are completely un-Egyptian.--The cheif 23:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Oi thar Hey, sorry to bother you. Just felt like feeding the fire, just so you can own more epicly. Sorry if he actually makes changes and makes your attempts for an epic victory harder. xD Hey! AAO suprise Okay, I'm gonna give you a Christmas gift...even if it won't be ready by then, but anyway, I shall make a trailer on the AAO universe. Yes, its not what you were expecting, but w/e. =P Pass on any input, ideas, or whatever to me, because I only have 27 seconds out of a minute and 9 seconds planned. xD Sockpuppet My page is canon-friendly. My page, Scot-113, is canon-friendly. How is "mysterious disappearance" not canon friendly? And if you've ever read the Headhunter article or Halo: Evolutions, you'd know what a Headhunter is. So again, no good reasons for User:SPARTAN-118 to put a NCF banner. Can you please remove it or tell me what is still wrong? Thanks. - Scot, the 113 Spartan Also, I've been looking at some other admins' talk pages, and SPARTAN-118 has been putting the NCF banner a lot, and sometimes not even putting a reason for it. Please look in to it. - Scot, the 113 Spartan Is my page canon friendly now? - Scot, the 113 Spartan Caliber Era Absence Hey Maslab, sorry for being gone so long. I'll probably be gone for a bit longer though. Just letting you know. --~One Step Closer~ 10:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Explain Since no Spartan ever reached Corporal, and the Spartan IIIs are in Navy, why is Ash is a Private. - Scot 113 20:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :"While the Spartan-IIIs of Alpha and Beta Companies "graduated" into the UNSC Navy, as Ash holds the UNSC Marine Corps rank of Private, it is possible that Gamma Company "graduated" into the Marine Corps. However, since the other members of his squad held the rank of Petty Officer Third Class (the equivalent of a Corporal in the Marine Corps), it is assumed the rank was a mistake." :―Halopedia :Yes, I saw that. And I saw the word "assumed". - Scot 113 20:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll just put Petty Officer Third Class instead. Sorry for any trouble. - Scot 113 20:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC)